


An Eventful Afternoon

by Werewolfqueen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfqueen/pseuds/Werewolfqueen
Summary: The Medic gets separated from his team one afternoon. This gives him time to reflect on recent events.squeal to an early morning, or third instalment to Sick day. Whatever takes your fancy.
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Sniper, RED Heavy/RED Medic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	An Eventful Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this on my PC for a little while. I recently came back to it and thought actually why on earth not, so I thought I would spruce it up and upload it and here we are. I hope you are all well and keeping safe in these unprecedented times and that you enjoy the read.

“Du mich vermisst, du fauler Augen Narr“ the RED Medic muttered under his breath as he dodged a sticky bomb from the enemy Demoman. The thundering sounds of battle rattled above his head as he slipped down a narrow dusty path that lead him down to the dry river bed of the base and to a deserted spot where he could examine his wounded arm. He walked slowly further into the river bed, making sure that he kept to the shadows to avoid being detected from the battlefield above him.

The BLUs, it seemed, had had one last push in them and it had caused the Medic to get separate from Heavy. Most of the Reds around them including Heavy were killed; Medic had been forced towards the Blus base by the brutal barrage of bullets when he had been struck with an arrow from the opposing Sniper. As he leapt for cover he rationalised that the safest thing to do would be to wait for a member of his team to get out of respawn and go past his hiding place so that he could follow them and hopefully stay alive.

Medic grunted as he slumped down on a flat rock in the shade, making sure he stayed out of the direct sunlight in case an enemy looked down and saw him as an easy target. He grumbled as he prodded and poked at his wound. The arrow head was deep in his muscle, dark blood was seeping down his once white coat, staining it crimson. The Medic broke the arrow in half leaving a smaller stump protruding out of his arm so that it was less likely to catch on things and cause any more damage.

The heat was becoming a problem as well, it was sweltering. His shirt stuck to his back in an uncomfortable manner and his hair plastered his forehead. He let out a frustrated sigh, heat lead to infection and to be quite frank the Medic was not in the mood to be dealing with a course of antibiotics. He had seen enough of the white walls of the infirmary, treating Sniper for his fevered flu had left him drained. What was more draining was the fact that he had been entrusted with the secret going on between their Sniper and the enemy Spy.

Though to be fair that burden had been lifted since he had found out that the Heavy also kept the secret. The Medic sighed again, wincing a little at the sharp pain in his arm. The Heavy had been acting oddly these past few days; he avoided eye contact with the German and would excuse himself early in the evenings instead of staying to play cards with the Medic, Demo and Engineer as he usually would. The doctor felt saddened that the great Russian seemed to be avoiding him and he couldn’t tell what he had done wrong to save his life.

It made him feel like there were heavy stones in his stomach and chest, examinations had proven that there was nothing physically wrong. It made the Medic feel very pathetic indeed, he found himself dragging himself back to his room in the evenings and it was causing him to go off his food. It was all very depressing, he was clearly sick but from what he could not say.

The Medic sat for a moment in the baking heat, with his head in his hands and allowed a few seconds to feel sorry for himself. Why did things always have to be so dramatic, why couldn’t they all just shoot each other like they were paid for? He grumbled dejectedly, his gloved fingers rubbing his eyes. A loud explosion from above drew his attention to the heavens. It seemed as though he would be there for some time.

As the Medic mused quietly to himself, he heard the soft click of pebbles to his right, turning sharply he met eyes with the RED Spy who had a cold mischievous smile on his pale lips. Though at the first glance the man certainly looked like the RED Spy, the German had been caught out once or twice by the blue counterpart of this gentleman so he would have to be excused from his suspicions.

A deep inhale of the air around him gave no hint of the rich French tobacco that had become the BLu Spy’s only give away, the Medic relaxed a little and returned the smile to the RED Spy.

“Good Afternoon, Herr Spy. How is the battle treating you?”

“Better than it is treating you, dear Doctor” the Spy regarded the Medics wound with a cool glare.

“Yes, well. It is not as bad as it looks” the German lied, in fact it was becoming quite painful, but he was never one to admit to giving into pain.

“Why not use the Medi-gun?” the Frenchman asked, taking a white Virginia slim out of his case and lighting it.

“It only has a certain amount of charge left and I would much rather save it for when Heavy or Solider comes to help us get out of here” the Medic replied curtly, studying the Spy. He had lit the cigarette but had yet to begin actually smoking it, in fact it seemed as if he was keeping the American smoke as far from his nose as he could. Very suspicious, the Medic noted, though maybe it was the heat and the battle making him more paranoid than usual.

Just as the Spy was about to respond, the sound of hurrying footsteps echoed quietly in the gully. The doctor looked back towards the Spy only to find that the man had cloaked, leaving the German to face the possible danger alone. That was quite unlike the Spy, but he had no time to worry about that now; the footsteps where right around the corner. The Medic grasped his bone saw tightly, his breathing shallow as he prepared to defend himself.

“Bloody hell, Doc. So this is where you've been hiding”. The Medic heaved a sigh of relief as the RED Sniper’s lanky form stumbled into view. However he kept his bone saw in his hand, the Sniper could well be a spy.

“Ah Sniper, not the rescue party I was hoping for, but you will do” the Medic smiled, and then grimaced as his arm gave a painful stab. The Sniper skidded to a halt, kicking up dust into the air and looked at the Doctor’s arm.

“Shit, that looks bloody nasty” the Sniper said as he knelt next to the Medic to get a better look at the arrow. He took Medic’s arm in his hand and rolled the flesh between them studying the flow of dark blood seeping out of it. “It’s in there pretty good and deep”.

“That is stating the obvious” the doctor hissed, snatching his arm away from the Sniper’s calloused hands. The man did not have a delicate touch. “How did you find me?” he asked trying to distract himself from his reopened wound.

“Well, Heavy was doing his nut in outside the respawn saying he had left you and that he had to go find you. Course we needed him to keep the bloody BLUs back from getting any further, but he said he wouldn’t go and leave you out here so I said I would go find you,” the Sniper replied, looking straight into the Doctors eyes, “He was worried sick about you”. 

The Medic felt a peculiar twinge in his stomach; the Heavy was worried about him? Why did that make him feel so odd? If the Russian was worried then that meant he cared. But why had he been so cold towards the Medic for the past few weeks? The doctor let out a groan of frustration. His arm was throbbing and he didn’t feel up to cracking codes in the Heavy’s behaviour.  
The German looked around them, where was the Spy? Why had he not uncloaked? He had probably run off to sap a few of the enemy’s sentries. Hopefully he would back stab the BLU Sniper for the Medic.

“We had better get you back to the base and cleaned up” Sniper said as he dusted his trousers with his bloody hands and held out a hand to the Medic. Suddenly the tall Australian stiffened with a grunt, his eyes became unfocussed, and small bubble of blood popped on his lips. The lifeless body fell to the ground to reveal the BLU Spy, cleaning his blade.

The Medic sat stunned for a moment before grabbing his Bone Saw, holding it in front of him and showing the Spy he was ready to defend himself. The Blu Spy let out a snort of laughter as he pulled out a brown cigarette and brought it to his lips.  
“Calm down doctor, I’m not here to kill you, yet” he smirked, lighting his smoke.

Both men watched as the Sniper’s body was picked up by respawn and sizzled out of sight. Medic noted the as soon as the body started to fizzle the Blu Slooth's shoulders slumped slightly as if releasing a breath.  
“Why did you do that?” the Medic asked, still holding his bone saw in a defensive manner.

“The Sniper is above all a professional and I am more than happy to play cat and mouse with him. Besides the more frustrated he gets on the battlefield, the more determined he is in the bedroom” the Frenchman grinned wickedly as the German looked away momentarily.

“Why haven’t you killed me yet?” the doctor asked. If he was going to die, he would much rather die without being made a fool of first.

“You know, when we first started to see each other after the two of us had finally admitted to our feelings,” the Spy continued ignoring the Medic’s question. "I would often creep into your base's dormitories. Just to watch him sleep. His face changes so much when it is relaxed. He looks years younger and his nose twitches when he dreams. He is the most handsome man I have ever seen." The Frenchman broke off momentarily and smiled to himself, remembering. "I could have slit every throat in the Red base and none of you would be any the wiser until you were standing in your pyjamas in your respawn. But I didn't, I just went to watch my lover at peace, I still do now and then".

The Medic stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, his mouth hanging open a little. “Why, why are you telling me this?” he whispered.

“So that you will trust me with what I am about to say next”

The German stared at the man with narrowed eyes. This man was an enemy. Why on earth should the doctor trust a man who could so easily send him spinning back to the cold tiled floor of the respawn? However seeing as there was little else he could do, it looked like he was going to have to hear the snake out.

“The point is that not everything is always as black and as white as it may first appear" the Spy declared, the Medic opened to respond but was interrupted “The Sniper has told me about how you and the Heavy are moping about your base, being of no good to anyone because one of you thinks the other is uninterested and you are too stupid or blind to see what’s under your nose.”.

“Herr Heavy is his own man and I am sick from an unknown source, hardly the business of yours” the Medic snapped. He was a man of learning and medicine, how dare the Spy suggest that something had gone on without his notice?

“Surely you realise that your heavy is infatuated with you?. The Spy let out a frustrated groan as he was met with a blank stare from the doctor.

“’You two are not sick from some disease, you are love sick”.

The Medic jumped as if he had been bitten, he stared at the other man.

“’Dear God, man. You really are oblivious. He has loved you from afar for a while now. He thought that you did not care for him, though I imagine you were distracted with your own feelings. I cannot believe that you thought you were sick.” The snake laughed as he watched the German clearly processing the new information. “He would not risk the battle for just anyone stuck out here, he was quite prepared to tear through all of us with his bare hands to find you”.

The Medic didn’t know how to react. Shocked yes, but then he felt excited, scared and happy, it felt as if his belly was doing flips while his heart started to skip. Good God he really was in love. The Medic could have smacked himself for not realising sooner; it was so obvious now that he knew what he felt, and to make things even better the Heavy felt the same way. The doctor let a laugh escape from his lips as he looked at the Spy.

“You’re sure?” the doctor asked, he didn’t dare let his hopes fly too high just in case this was a nasty trick.

“It’s my job to know all about you and your team” the Spy nodded, smiling warmly, a look the Medic had never seen from the snake. It was one that suited him very well.

“Thank you. I don’t know how to repay you for bringing this to my attention” the German said, trying to regain some dignity after giggling in front of the BLU.

“There is no need to repay me, you and your Heavy have helped me and the Sniper more than you realise and, if you must know, I am a fan of romance, so I am happy to help” the Spy smiled. H bowed formally at the Doctor before he cloaked.

The doctor let a large grin spread across his face, even a sharp stab to the back of the neck couldn’t get rid of his smile completely.

After a few moments of darkness, the Medic awoke on the clean tiles of the respawn room. His clothes were clean and free of dust and blood and only a phantom twinge to remind him of his previous wound. He sat up on the cold floor and stretched, the pull of the respawn always left him feeling stiff.

“Doktor” a bellow echoed across to him, he looked up and saw the Heavy rushing over to him.  
The Russian pulled him to his feet in a matter of seconds, and placed his hands on the Medic’s shoulders looking straight at him with his dark blue eyes.

“I was worried, Doktor, thought that BLUs had done something” he said in a hushed tone. The Medic smiled at him and patted his hand.

“Don’t worry my friend, our BLU snake helped me back here” the Doctor whispered and the Heavy nodded in understanding.

The two of them walked out of respawn to join the others, by the looks of them the REDs had managed to pull it off and won. There was a lot of laughing and congratulations about the battle and by what the Medic could hear as the large group started to move back towards the living quarters of the base.There were plans for a lot of drinking for that night.

The doctor spotted the Sniper leaning on a doorway on the far side of the room, looking like he was waiting the perfect opportunity to slip away. When he met eyes with the Medic he flashed his sharp teeth in a smile and tipped his hat before disappearing down the corridor and out of sight.

The Medic breathed deeply, for the first time in a long time he was feeling happy. Not just happy, but now he had something to look forward to and it felt good after so long feeling lost.

He felt a hand on the small of his back, “Are you sure you’re alright, Doktor?” the Heavy whispered in his ear. The Medic turned his head so that they were nearly touching noses, and smiled warmly at the Russian.

“Ja, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühle ich mich absolut wunderbar,”.


End file.
